


Playground Games

by silencedancer



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the typical playground torments of Jonathan Crane's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Playground. Was originally three different drabbles under one name.

**Part One**

Jonathan was not a normal child. At recess, he did not play on the swing sets or the jungle gym. Instead, he would sit on the side, his nose in a book. Teachers worried about the ten year old and tried to encourage him to play with his peers.

He would just look up from his book, look at the questioning teacher from behind his glasses and say, "It's not that I don't want to play with them. It's them who don't want to play with me."

Teachers were always taken aback by the cold way he would say it.

**Part Two**

He had lied to the teachers. Jonathan knew full well that he didn't want to play in the rough and tumble games of his male peers, especially since some of their "games" were just glorified excuses to bully and beat up the weakest – namely Jonathan.

They certainly wanted to 'play' with him, but not in the way the teachers wanted them to.

Not that they would do anything or believe Jonathan whenever he was bullied on the playground. He did not trust the teachers to protect him. So he kept to himself, hoping that the bullies would not notice him.

**Part Three**

They took notice of him no matter what he did. No matter where he sat or hid, the bullies found Jonathan and had their fun with him.

He would clutch his book tightly to his chest in an attempt to protect it and tried to run as fast as he could, but the bullies were always faster and stronger than him.

The teachers then ignored the wood chips in Jonathan's tousled hair and the grass stains on his clothing after Jonathan came in from recess.

His pride hurt, he swore that someday he'd have the upper hand over the bullies.


End file.
